


Crossover/Reincarnation Idea

by Anglachel54



Series: Idea Library [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bilbo Baggins is John Watson, Crossover, Doctor John Watson, Everyone else remembers past life, Gen, Pregnancy, but Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hobbit/Sherlock crossover idea with everyone in the Hobbit being reincarnated into the modern day world of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover/Reincarnation Idea

**Author's Note:**

> haphazard notes:  
> -Modern hobbit reincarnation  
> -the dwarves remember their past lives, meet up again and are just this one big family  
> -they all look for Bilbo (they found everyone else but him)  
> -Dis is pregnant (perhaps her husband still died, etc)  
> -Dis comes to John's clinic  
> -bilbo is dr John Watson  
> -sherlock is smaug, of course

Premise: The family decides to accompany Dis to her doctor's appointment and it's there that they meet someone unexpected...but definitely not unfamiliar.

* * *

 

 

"Everything alright?" Thorin asked worriedly as Dis waddled into the waiting room.

  
His sister smiled reassuringly as she joined them and patted his cheek, "We're both fine."  
  
"Time to go home?" Kili asked excitedly.  
  
"Dinner time?" Fili grinned.  
  
At Dis’ nod, the group cheered and they gathered their things and proceeded out the doors. They had made their way a good distance when the sudden ringing of the gentle bell on the door indicated someone leaving the clinic.  
  
"Mrs Durinson!" A male voice called out from behind.  
  
The group paused and turned to face the approaching stocky man. His blonde hair was cut smartly, an open face paired with kind green eyes and the lab coat he wore was pristine with a stethoscope draped across his neck.

The dwarves of Thorin’s company gaped openly at the doctor. 

 _It was Bilbo.  
_ Despite the short hair, shoes and lack of pointed ears- it was _their_ hobbit.

  
"Doctor Watson!" Dís greeted him enthusiastically.  
  
The doctor chuckled, completely oblivious to the stares from the rest as he held up the purse in his hands.

Dis gasped delightedly before taking the item, "Thank you so much!"  
  
Dr. Watson merely waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh!" Dis grinned, and gestured at the group, "Doctor Watson, my family. Family, my doctor."  
  
Piercing green eyes roved over the group, taking their breath away when he smiled, "It's wonderful to finally meet the Durinson clan."  
  
Murmured greetings were exchanged and Dis soon looped her arms with Fili and Kili’s, pushing them forward with a grin. "And these are my babies - Fili and Kili."  
  
"Mom!" Were the twin groans.  
  
"Hello, Fili and Kili." Bilbo chuckled, his green eyes twinkling amusedly. The brothers shyly smiled at the Doctor ( _Bilbo_ , Kili inwardly repeated) and Fili bowed his head towards the man solemnly.  
  
“Thank you for taking care of our mom."   
  
"Thank you for doing the same." The doctor replied kindly which earned proud faces from both sons. "Remember to drink plenty of liquids."

  
A sheepish smile covered Dis' face from the stern reminder as she nodded, "Until next time, Doctor."

He tilted his head to her and bowed gracefully, "Until next time, My Lady."

This earned a girlish giggle from the expectant mother and they all watched as the doctor walked back inside the clinic. The shocked silence of the reincarnated dwarves however was broken by Ori’s vehement whisper,

"He is **_so_** hot!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -You can bet that the dwarves are totally going to accompany Dis a lot more now and yes...Sherlock is Smaug. Possibly Sherlock and Durinsons hating each other. Maybe Sherlock falls for Dis? So many possibilities..
> 
> -The dwarves will totally flip their shit when they learn about Bilbo/John's life. 
> 
> -Dis doesn't know who Bilbo is because they never met in the movies..and the books.


End file.
